I'll be your friend
by QUEENJEAGERJAQUEZ
Summary: Ok so this is my first story on fanfiction. I was thinking about making a new one that isn't so upseting but I don't know. So if you would reveiw and tell me how you like it that would be awesome. Thank You.


"Okay so you stay on the swing set like a good little girl and when I get back I'll take you to get some ice cream" said Ruby's older brother. "Okay" the little girl replied. So her brother left and Ruby started swinging. Ruby was a little girl only four years old with long red hair and big red eyes. She's also pretty short even for a four year old.

(A few hours later)

"Brother! Brother? Where are you"? (When she says brother it sounds like bwuther)

Looking up the little girl saw it big black thing open up in the sky. A tall muscular blue haired guy, who happens to be very cute, steps out of the black hole. Now being the four year old she is she had a weird attraction to colorful things so she totally loved his hair. As the swing went up in the air she did a flip that would make an acrobat cry. She landed right in front of him and latched on his leg and stared up at him with big red eyes.

"Hello", she said

"Uhhh hi (he's totally freaked out that's she hugging his leg) so umm what's your name"?

''My name's Ruby'' (for future references all r's sounds sound like w's until she gets older)

"Heh Heh perfect. Hang on kid."

''Uh ok.''

So he jumped back into the big black thing with Ruby burying her face in his pants leg terrified because she hates heights.

"Hey what's this place? It's so big!" asked Ruby then proceeding to give a creepy laugh

"This place is called garganta its how people like me get to your world from mine.''

The garganta looked like a mass of swirly purple air.

''Ohh well it's a pretty purple''

''What- girl are you crazy''

''But I like purple.''

He gave up on the conversation after that. After a few minutes of silence he reopened the garganta to show a huge white palace. They walked through numerous white halls that all looked alike. They eventually got to a giant pair of doors that opened by themselves. Inside there was a huge stair case and at the top of said stair case was a man in a fancy looking chair. The man at in the chair had shoulder length brown hair, kind but creepy brown eyes, and a smirk on his face. There were two more men standing at the bottom of the stair case. The man on the right had short silver hair, slits for eyes, and a big creepy smile. The man on the left had long braids and was wearing these weird glasses. (He's blind)

''Well I hoped you found little Ruby with ease'' said the man at the stair case.

''Yes I found her''

''Really where is she then?'' Asked the man on the right

He raised his leg and sure enough the red haired little girl was still hanging on to his leg.

''Hello Ruby.''

Hearing her she looked up and started looking around trying to figure out where the voice had came from. Finally she found him sitting up at the top of his stairs.

''Hmm oh hi Aizen.''

''Hello Ruby how have you been since I've last seen you.''

''I been good.''

''I'm glad to hear that.''

Then the man on the right said – ''Well if it isn't the little red cat.''

''Huh oh hi Gin. She let go of blue hair's leg and ran over to where Gin was standing.'' She jumped and Gin caught her (they so practiced that)

''It's been awhile since I've seen you. I actually missed you.''

''I missed you too fox face. Oh hey ummm what's his name?'' She asked pointing to blue hair.

''Oh him, that's Grimmjow'' (Aizen was eavesdropping)

''I think it will be a good idea for Ruby to meet all the espada.''

So Aizen ordered all the espada to meet in the throne room.

When all of them were gathered in the throne room Gin decided to introduce everybody. "So these are the espada-

''The one with the brown hair is Coyote Starrk. The old man is Barragan Lusienbarn. The blond hair lady is Tia Hallibel. The pale green eyed boy is Ulquiorra Cifer. The tall man is Nnoritra Gilga. The one you call blue hair is Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. The dark skinned one is Zommari LeRoux. The pink haired guy is Szayel Appro Granz. The guy with the mask is Aaroneiro Arruruerie. The last guy over there the really big one his name is Yammy Llargo. All of you this is Ruby she'll be staying with us so she can help Lord Aizen with his plan to take over the Soul Society.''

''WHAT?''- Yelled Grimmjow and Nnoritra at the same time.

''How in the world could that little runt be helpful to anything Lord Aizen wants to do? That girl can hardly talk.'' Said Nnoritra

''What she lacks in intelligence she makes up for in raw strength she may not look like it but she is about as strong as Zommari and as she gets older her strength will only grow''. Aizen replied

''How is she as strong as-uff!'' yelled Nnoritra

While Nnoritra was ranting Gin told Ruby to go and tackle him. She was moving so fast nobody knew what hit him until they heard giggling and then they saw her jumping up and down on his torso.

''Will you stop jumping on me?'' Now if there is one thing you don't want to do to her is yell at her for she is a very sensitive person.

''Aaahaaahaa'' Ruby had started crying.

''Good job Nnoritra you made her cry'' said Tia.

''WHAT? I didn't do anything to her.''

''Yes you did you started yelling.''

''Since when does yelling make people cry?''

''When that person is a little kid.''

''Uh hey kid how old are you?''

She thought about it and counted on her fingers and held up for little fingers and said ''I'm four.'' Hallibel and Nnoritra continued their argument while everybody looked at Ruby.

Sometime in the middle of the argument Ruby had stopped crying and while she was crying her tail and ears popped out. Seeing this everyone had a confused look on their face. She cat walked over to where grimmjow was standing and sat next to him.

''Uh so you're part cat?'' asked Szayel Appro looking absolutely fascinated.

''No I'm a tiger.''

''Interesting.'' He walked over to were Ruby was and picked her up and asked. ''Are there more people like you?''

''Oh yeah there's a lot.''

''Hmm well you'll have to tell me more about that.''

''Oh ok.'' She then gave a big smile that seemed to make her face light up.

''Well Ruby welcome to Hueco Mundo.'' Said Gin. Szayel Aporro put down Ruby and said they'll talk later ok. Ruby ran to catch up with Grimmjow. So grim-grim-uhh ruby was struggling to pronounce his name but it didn't go to well so she just went with mister. "Hey mister where are going now?" he looked down at her and frowned. "What do you mean we? I'm going to my room while you go do whatever it is little girls do." She looked at him for a moment looked kind of sad and said ok. She walked off looking for something to do.

(Elsewhere in Las Noches) Coyote Starrk is telling Lilynette about Ruby and how she is staying in Las Noches. So Lilynette dashed out of the room to find her

(Back with Ruby) Ohh I'm bored why didn't Kitty let me go with him why didn't he let me go with him. Just then a little blond girl wearing bikini underwear and a vest with nothing under there with a round pink eye came up.

"Hi I'm Lilynette, what's your name?"

"Hm oh hi Lilynette my name's Ruby."

What are you doing out here all by yourself?" asked Lilynette.

Oh you know the tall guy with the pretty blue hair? Lilynette nods yes. Well I followed him out here and asked him what we were gonna go next but he told me to go somewhere else so I sat here thinking where to go and then you showed up.

"Well that explains a lot Grimmjow can be a total jerk sometimes but no worries since I have nothing to do I'll give you a tour of Las Noches."

"Really thanks Lilynette." Sure no problem Ruby.

So the new friends go off to explore las noches where they run into many of Aizen's arrancar. They make it to the kitchen where they meet Yammy Llargo. Yammy

After the exchanged between Ruby and Szayel Appro was done Aizen ended the meeting. ''Lord Aizen please allow me to punish him for going against your wishes.''

''Put tousen I'm not mad at him. All of this was just an overzealous attempt to please me.''

''Yeah hear that tousen he is not mad at me so came I go now.''

''No you can't.''

''Why not?''

''Killing without justice is nothing more than senseless murder.''

Tousen moved over to cut off Grimmjow's arm but before he could swing there was a flash of fire and tousen ended up on the other side of the room in the wall. Standing next to Grimmjow was a taller version of the little girl Grimmjow brought into Hueco Mundo a few days ago.

What ruby is that you?

Yep it's me.

What happened to you?

Uh I got older.

Huh well can I go now lord Aizen?

Sure Grimmjow and while you're at it can you get ruby some bigger clothes?

Sure.

So ruby got older and more of her powers have been unlocked although what those powers were they weren't sure yet. Aizen started his plans in motion to start to take over the soul society. Ruby started training to fight with swords but she already seemed pretty good at it. Aizen needed more of her powers unlocked in order to defeat the soul society. He knew that she would grow during emotional distress so he devised to get her to grow up. He called a meeting for all the espada and everybody else who spends time with her. He explained to them that he needed them to be as mean as possible to her. Especially Grimmjow, DiRoy and Tia Hallibel."

They were the closest to her although Grimmjow would not admit it to anybody.

"So you all know the plan: you have to be mean as mean as you can to Ruby. Meeting dismissed.

Ruby was in her room painting a picture. If only she'd known what was about to happen she would stayed in her room. "Yay, I'm done with my pictures. Now I gotta find Kitty and mommy (mommy is referring to Hallibel). I hope there meeting is done she thought as she skipped and hummed the song "Unwritten." Soon she sees Szayel. "Hey Szayel have you seen Grimmjow or Hallibel? "Umph", he replied with a gruff.

"Are you still mad at what Lilynette and me did to your hair? He glared at her. (they turned it purple)

"I'm sorry." He just continued on down the hall. Now she's skipping and humming to "Waking Up In Vegas". She passes by Starks room and she goes in trying to see if he or Lilynette knew where Grimmjow or Hallibel was. Lilynette replied "Will you just go because you are really getting on my nerves". "Oh, sorry," Ruby said unhappily. She left the room totally depressed.

It was like that for the rest of the day. Everyone she saw was mad at her for some reason and what was worse was that even Gin was mad at her and he is almost never mad.

''Aww why is everyone mad at me I don't think I did anything that would make them all mad I mean sure Nnoritra and Szayel and they end up forgiving me eventually but not everybody else.'' So she is walking down the hall still looking for Grimmjow. She eventually found him and ran over there and gave him a hug.

''Kitty everyone has been mean to me today do you know why? Oh yeah and-''

''Will you shut up?''

''What?''

''Ugh you can be so annoying sometimes.''

''Oh I'm so-''

''Oh you're sorry I don't care just do me a favor Ruby and go to room and stay out of my hair.''

''Oh ok''

She looked so very sad and she ran down the hall with tears running down her face.

''Wow Grimmjow I didn't think you had it in you to be mean to her.''

''Yeah yeah.''

Then Hallibel just had a great realization and she had a very worried look on her face.

''Hallibel what's wrong with you?''

''Ruby's room is that way on the other side of Las Noches''

''Your point is?''

She went the wrong way towards the gate she's gonna get out!

It took a minute for all that to sink in before they all made a dash for the door. When they got to the gate there was a pretty big hole in the middle of it and they all look at Grimmjow

''It's not my fault she likes to break things'' he said

They all ran out the door desperately looking for the little girl worried that one of the many hollows that lived in the deserts of Hueco Mundo would attack her and try to eat her. Deep in the desert Ruby is crying again upset because she thinks they hate her. A big shadow is looming above her when she turns around and see's a huge hollow standing over her.

''Hey who are you?'' asked Ruby

''I don't know what do you mean.'' The hollow replied

''you don't know, don't you have a name?'' she asked

''No I don't remember anything from when I was a human.''

''Oh well I'll give you a name.''

''Really and why would you do that?''

''I don't know I just think you should have a name.'' She thought about it and said ''Your name is going to be Grim''

''Grim?''

''Yeah Grim.''

''Well thank you for naming me little girl.''

''You're welcome.''

He sighed. ''This almost saddens me but I'm going to have to eat you.''

It took her a moment but she finally comprehended what he said and started to run but he pounced before she could get far. She is totally horrified and is begging in her head for Grimmjow to come and help her. From where Grimmjow and the others were they could see the giant monster and they were worried because they all had the thought that Ruby was unfortunately over there. As they got closer DiRoy got hit with a pale object.

''Ow! What the crap was that?'' Looking down their worst fears were realized. It was a little leg. After a moment of shocked silence Grimmjow finally said ''that hollow has her.'' They all were running as fast as they could trying to get to her.

Ruby asked the monster-''why are you trying to eat me?''

''It's not personal but I'm hungry and you're the only one anywhere near here and your spiritual powers are great. Hmm you are a brave little girl and you are very strong most would be yelling or paralyzed by the pain of losing their limb.''

He noticed that the others were coming and figured they were after Ruby.

''Darn it looks like I'm going to have to rush this dinner.''

He shot down and got Ruby in between his teeth and just as the others got there he bit down crushing her. Ruby then gave a loud terrible inhuman shriek. She looked directly at Grimmjow

''GET IT OFF ME PLEASE!''

Then her eyes went blank and then she went limp.

''Hey Ruby? Hey Ruby! Come on answer me. Ruby come on get up.''

Grimmjow got completely furious at the monster and attacked it. Eventually the thing spit ruby out of his mouth and ran away before he got killed. He went over to where she was and picked her up. ''Hey Ruby you're still alive right? Come on you got to answer me.'' Ruby moved a little bit but she still didn't talk.

''Hey come on we gotta go she's still alive.''

So they all ran back to Las Noches all the while begging Ruby to stay awake. They eventually made it back and made a beeline to the infirmary. "Hey you fix her right now!" so after hours of painstaking surgery the doctors finally came out looking defeated and horrified.

"Grimmjow we're sorry but we can't save her she'll be dead by tomorrow. You should get your goodbyes in now." Grimmjow left the room to and the others rushed in to say all their goodbyes. A few hours later Grimmjow came back in looking depressed.

"Ruby I'm so sorry. This whole thing is my fault. I wish I hadn't said those things to you."

Ruby opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Ruby you're awake."

"Kitty I'm sorry I shouldn't have run out the door"

"It's ok I'm not mad at you."

"Really you're not?"

He picked up her hand and started crying.

"He what's wrong why are you crying?"

Ruby then started to cough which started to sound like that cough you get when you're sick then she started choking.

"Hey Ruby what is it what's wrong? Kitten hey?"

The blood started pouring out of her mouth.

"Ruby wait don't die on me. Do you hear me don't you dare!" She stopped coughing and her eyes rolled in the back of her head then the heart monitor flat lined. Grimmjow wait for her to start moving again he spent at least thirty minutes waiting. She never moved again after that and Grimmjow left silently crying.


End file.
